Changes  Ahead :
by Chocolate Luver 12
Summary: Julie's love? why is she so peculiar its my first story so read and review.you might think its boring at first but keep reading something will happen which you havent imagined
1. The Party

**Now this is me. Actually I am new so I don't think my story is gonna please you guys much , but it's the first so no harm in giving it a try so there goes. The first chap is called **** PARTY TIME, so you might have understood its about school well enjoy .But I can proudly say that something will happen in this story which surely you wouldn't have thought of. ( And if there is anything I say wrong plz forgive , good luck.)**

Autumn brought mornings as crisp as also brought happiness and beauty, especially to the life seemed to be as dull as a sleepy kid (Masquerade) in history class at Special Junior High School . The principal of the school,Mr Baron , was certainly bringing in a change.

Mr Baron : Children (brawlers in particular, they are the ones who

matter now)whose nails aren't cut are to be in

detention.

Masquerade (to Dan): Whatever! The only thing I can think of is

The party the girls are holding tonight.

Masquerade hated the principal as much as he hated vegetables.

Mr Baron : tomorrow I need all nails cut .Not more than 0.5 mm will be tolerated.

Masquerade , Dan,Marucho and Shun set off right as the bell rang. On the other side the Girls block was only 2 meters away from the boys. The girls also set off immediately, to the GIRLS CORNER (its an imaginary house where all the girls gather,actually…..live and then there is the BOYS CORNER where the boys DON'T stay they are always found in the GIRLS CORNER. So if any of you wants to meet any of the guys contact me or come to the GIRLS CORNER , or lets call it THE BAKU CORNER.) Well, so they all headed towards the Baku corner but while in the way Runo gave a call to Dan.

Runo (on the phone) : Well I am sorry but you and the boys have to go somewhere else cause this is our party for you so WE have to get it ready.

Dan : OK meet you at quarter past 6 . Bye sweety.

Now the girls were all getting ready for the party, but someone wasn't interested at all. That was Julie she was busy doing some stuff.

Alice : whacha doin'

Julie : nothing much, just writing something .

On a paper it was written : What colour is a purple finch ? After reading this Alice burst out laughing. Runo asked her why she was laughing. Alice showed the paper and they all started laughing.

Julie : guys, guys , I know its purple ofcourse but this question is for the guys.

Runo (she was serios now) : what do you mean?

Spectra (who was waiting to say something ) ; this is for the ones who are unable to answer it

Alice : You are sooo confusing

Julie : Only the ones able to answer it can enter our party .

Alice : Indirectly you mean to say we are gonna have a party with Marucho?

Julie : what are you blabbering .

Alice :Now we all know that only Marucho will be able to solve it , so…

Runo (sadly) :ok so its over lets wait for the party actually it was a funny question.

At the party …

Masquerade : nice , stew whats it made out of ?

Alice (who was irritated at the moment ):Butt of a monkey garnished with fart and jelly .(I know that's disguisting)

Marucho came running in from outside . He was experimenting on the soil for history class.

Maucho : Come ,…outside …fffaaassssttttttt.

Everyone went outside.

Masquerade : holy cow ! what is that ….

TO BE CONTINUED…

I KNOW IT WAS TOTALLY BBBOOOORRRRRIIINNNGGG.

Well plz comment and advice me … bye for now ill upload fast but plzzz review if u like it or not now press this button -}


	2. New arrivals

OK here is the next chapter but I don't know if you are gonna like the first one but this one is more interesting…

New Appearance

Masquerade went towards the big thing.

Masquerade : I think its some kind of a plane

Marucho : No, no it's a spaceship

As they were going closer to the spaceship three girls came out of it . Masquerade, Dan and Shun went towards them.

Masquerade : whoa!

Dan : Cooolll!

Shun : Nice !

The first girl was rather tall and was wearing a ponytail with a blue hair band and blue shirt with J written on it with jeans. The second one had a fine height with short hair(not the boy cut but short) and was wearing a red shirt with C written on it with red pants . While the third one was having a normal height with curly long hair (opened) and she was wearing a black shirt with Q written with black pants. The guys kept staring at them. Alice, Runo and Fabia moved towards the boys and held them by the shoulder and pushed them back.

The first girl: Hello I am Jessica

The second one : and I am Chelsea

The third one: And my name is Quella

Before any of them could ask anything Marucho moved towards them with his calculator-type-thing.

Marucho: According to my calculations they are from Julventa ( a land in space as we

See in the new episodes) and have come to meet us.

Jessica : Wow you are amazing . How did you do that?

And after saying this she hugged him.

Chelsea : You know everything.

She kissed him on his forehead.

Quella: you are the best

She pulled his cheeks

Marucho started blushing

Masquerade: Even I am amazing I do lots of miracles.

Dan: even I know everything except for some stuff.

Masquerade :Like 2+2=4

Shun: and I am pretty much of the best people I know

Julie at the back was for some reason getting red with anger.

Alice : ok boys , move in lets have some tea and we can also show them their rooms.

Masquerade(looking at Alice and then at Jessica ): Ahem.. theres a room just beside our (Masqy and Alice) room and its free.

Alice looked at Masquerade with those sly eyes as if she was saying " I'll get you later."

At tea time Julie rushed upstairs to her room and took out all her make-up and started putting it on .

Downstairs all the brawler girls were in the kitchen and the guys were there with the 3 girls

Masquerade : So,why are you here.

Jessica : Well the people in Julventa were worried about you…

Masquerade (happily): me?

Shun: No not you , stupid

Jessica (a bit frustrated) :soo, they sent u s to take a look if you are all fine.

Chelsea : The love girls were also asking you

Shun : who are they?

Marucho : They are 2 girls whose powers can create love with each other.

Dan : Well, I would like to use one of them

Shun ( to Marucho ): You know a lot about them .

Marucho (a bit shyly) : Umm ….ya

Dan : Well till the girls get something to eat Ill show you around, Chelsea

Shun: Yes , come on Quella.

Masquerade : You guys go, we will stay here.

After they go –

Masquerade : Look I wanna tell you my feelings towards you so.

Jessica : Shhhhhh

She leaned towards Masqy and and ….. *kissed* him. Just then as there kissing was in the middle Alice entered and saw them.

THE END PLZ DON'T FEEL LAZY PRESS THE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW


	3. The Marriage

Ok here goes this story is supposed to be like 10 chapters long but that would be too much besides ive got this really awesome idea for another story but I couldn't leave this one like that ,so long story short ill just tell you in short about this story and ya if anyone wants to take this story and make into a proper ten chapter story(or more than that) then you are permitted to but please inform me before you do that.

Alice saw them and got really angry but Masquerade didn't care and in front of A lice he asked Jessica if she would marry him but Jessica told them that she was already married and so were the other two . Masquerade was in trouble and he and Alice broke up . After some years ( remember I told you Julie was acting peculiar well she was in love with Masquerade) and because Masquerade had broken up with Alice he married Julie but later he divorced her and married Alice . Alice still didn't marry so he married her and they lived happily ever after . Now I actually hate happy endings but that's all I had in my brain so don't forget to read my new story and The personality machine by I love masqy and stories by Obessive fan no 1 , Funnyforbunnies and Mss Perfect till then bye and take care.

And if any one got angry im sorry and please take the story and modify it bye.


End file.
